the_hollow_on_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishibo (episode)
"Ishibo" is the fifth episode the first season of The Hollow. Overview On a mission to find the Ishibo, Adam battles a fearsome demon monk. Kai's cry for help summons That Weird Guy, who delivers a warning. Plot Akki Island Duels Trapped inside the Akki Temple, Mira and Kai pound on the door shouting for help. Adam tells them to stand aside so he can break down the door with his super strength, but he is repeatedly unsuccessful. The monks creep up behind them, and then they part in half, making a path for Akuma to approach and greet his new guests menacingly. The monks imprison the three teenagers in a wooden wagon cage while Akuma sits on his throne rifling through the satchel. Kai claims that he is not afraid because Adam could defeat their greatest warrior in combat. This notion causes Akuma to laugh loudly, and the monks join him in a collective roar of laughter. Kai whispers his plan to Adam and Mira, that when the monks unlock the cage to bring Adam out to fight, he quickly grabs the Ishibo and uses it to destroy the monks. Akuma accepts Kai's proposition, and sends two of his monks to retrieve their greatest warrior, Katsuro. Two monks wheel the wooden cage outside while four other monks carry Akuma out on his throne. Now that the fight will take place outside, the Ishibo is far out of reach, which foils Kai's plan. Kai suggests to Adam that he back out of the deal to stay safe inside the cage, but Adam insists that he will find a way to get inside and grab the Ishibo. A monk opens the cage and brings Adam out to fight. ]] Katsuro bursts out of his house and approaches Adam. The monks stand in a ring around them, and thus begins the Akki Island Duels. Adam fights Katsuro and wins. After his victory, all of the monks run away yelling in fear. Adam runs into the Akki Temple to retrieve the Ishibo but is interrupted when Akuma kicks him in the side. Akuma holds the Ishibo and uses it to fight Adam. Akuma injures Adam's arm with the Ishibo during the fight. Adam kicks the Ishibo out of Akuma's grasp, after which the ground collapses underneath Akuma, sending him falling from the island to the mountains below, presumably to his death. Adam walks over to the Ishibo and bends down to pick it up, but it begins levitates into the air out of reach. Adam stares at it in disbelief as it floats over to a pair of unfamiliar boys, one of which appears to be controlling the Ishibo telekinetically while the other catches it with one hand. The one who catches it runs past Adam at superhuman speed and down one of the island's chains to the mountains below. He disappears beneath the clouds taking the Ishibo with him. A girl dressed in purple emerges from behind bushes and flies gracefully through the air. She grabs her telekinetic friend's hand, and together they fly away into the sunset. Adam breaks the lock on the cage to let his friends out, and they discuss the trio of teenagers they just met. Adam cringes in pain and clutches his arm. He claims he is fine, but Mira insists that he is not. She fetches the satchel from inside the temple and then returns with the vial of medicine that she used to cure Mr. Jeepers in "Apocalypse." She pours the medicine on Adam's arm, and it heals his wound instantly. The ground begins to rumble, and the monks appear over the horizon charging with weapons in hand. Kai summons The Weird Guy for a portal, who warns them that they ask for a lot of help and are "running out." Without further explanation, he snaps his fingers, and the three friends fall into a portal barely escaping the angry monks. In Space The portal transports Adam, Mira, and Kai into a computer control room. Kai looks out a nearby window to see that they are in space. Kai powers on the computer and it shows the space shuttle's manual. Adam suggests that they should look for the crew. Kai starts an argument with Adam overly controlling leadership due to his insecurities about not having superpowers. Adam explores the shuttle on his own in search of the crew. Kai restores the power throughout the shuttle. Mira discovers a crew member's damaged helmet. Adam encounters a large green lizard monster who tries to eat him. He runs back upstairs and tells Kai to start the shuttle's teleporter. Mira and Kai followed by Adam make it into the teleporter just in time to escape the lizard monster. Theme Park The three friends reappear and land in a rollercoaster in a theme park. Two men on the ground below start the rollercoaster, and the three friends have fun on the ride until the track ends, sending the rollercoaster cart flying through the air, eventually landing on a large inflatable clown head. The three friends become more acquainted with the two men, named Benjamin and Benjamini. Kai finds a broken ride called the Horror Mine and offers to fix it. Adam wants to keep moving to search for the Ishibo, but Mira reminds him that they deserve a break. Kai quickly fixes the ride, and he and Benjamini ride it together. The ride catches fire, trapping Kai and Benjamini inside. Characters In order of appearance: * Adam * Mira * Kai * Akki monks * Akuma * Katsuro * Reeve * Skeet * Vanessa * The Weird Guy * Lizard monster * Benjamin and Benjamini Notable Quotes Read the full transcript here. * "Funny word, pickle. Try saying it fast: picklepicklepicklepicklepicklepicklepicklepicklepickle." – The Weird Guy * "If by 'okay' you mean feeling like I've been tumbling in a high-speed dryer for a week, then yeah, I'm okay." – Mira Gallery Katsuro Roar.png Akuma angry.png Adam Ready to Fight Monks.png Adam over the edge.png Skeet Steals the Ishibo.png The Weird Guy in a cage.png Space Shuttle Lizard Monster.png Benjamin broke the cart.png Horror Mine ablaze.png Category:Episodes